The Fith Year : Re-written
by Southern Belle
Summary: This is the same story I wrote before only a bit more elaborated. I felt that I could do much better with this whole series, so I decided to re-write it. :o) It's basically about the Dursley's getting a mysterious new neighbor. Please take a look at it an


  
  
  
  
12:00  
  
I am now fifteen years old, Harry thought. I'm only fifteen. Then why do I feel like I'm forty-five?   
  
It had grown increasingly harder for him to feel happy or excited about anything since he had come back to Private Drive. He was feeling depressed.   
  
He hadn't heard from Ron or Hermione all summer. He had no idea what was going on in the wizarding world, and he didn't like that one bit. He now kept himself locked in his room all day. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had threatened him many times, but something in his voice made them back down. It was as if they could hear the pain and firey anger from all that had happened to him, though they knew nothing about the past year. And this frightened them. He only came out for meals and to go to the bathroom, and when he did he kept his head down and his face expressionless. He wouldn't speak to anyone, and he thought that he seemed to be getting thinner than he already was. He'd lost his appetite and he ate very little of the weightloss foods the whole family was eating for Dudley's benefit.   
  
He leaned onto the windowsill of the window he was looking out of. The night was cloudy, and for the first time in a few hours you could finally see the bright cresent moon. When he was just beginning to see the moon crators it slipped beneath the cclouds once more. He sighed and then went to looking at the dark, unlight windows of the house next to him. They had gotten some new neighbors that week, and Harry figured that the pile of moving boxes on the side of the street waiting to be picked up was a sign that they had finally settled in. He was pondering about what the new people may be like when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw two small flashes of light zoom around the corner of the house. For a fleeting moment he thought of going outside to investigate, but decided he was too tired. He dragged himself over and into the bed, falling asleep almost immediately.   
  
~**¤**~  
  
  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to feel something pinching his cheek over and over again. He swated at it, startled. The pinching stopped. His hand searched for his glasses on his bedside table, accidentally knocking them off. He growled, annoyed, and hung himself over the side of the bed, fianlly finding the glasses. He shoved them onto his face and looked around to see what had woken him up. He sighed.  
  
" Hello Pig."   
  
The small, gray owl was flying in circles once again. Harry caught him, and, after taking the letter from his leg, sat him down in Hedwigs cage. Harry stood for a moment looking at the cage, concerned. He had sent Hedwig out three days ago to send a letter to Sirius. She hadn't returned yet. He threw himself onto the bed, unrolling the parchment.   
  
Hello Harry!  
  
So sorry I haven't written you. Fred and George hid Pig when they found out I was sending a letter to Hermione. They thought it would be funny. Well HAHAHA. I'm beside myself with glee.   
Mum and Dad say that you can't come to the house yet. I can't understand why not. But Mum just says that Dumbledore doesn't think it would be a good time. I don't know what is wrong with these people. Don't they know that you would be safer with a bunch of wizards instead of powerless muggles?   
Oh, and has Hermione written you? She hasn't me yet. I'm guessing she has been in Bulgeria visiting her little Vicky-poo.   
I have to go now. I think Charlie is here. He and Bill are coming to stay with us this summer. They can apparate at anytime if they're needed at the bank, or if they've found a stray dragon. Bye!  
  
Ron  
  
  
His letter lifted Harry's spirits a considerable amount. He agreed with Ron-Wouldn't he be safer at their house? But since Dumbledore had said to stay he figured he had to.   
After writing Ron back, and sending Pig back to him, Harry decided to go sit in the garden for a while. He hadn't been outside for what seemed like forever and he felt he could use some fresh air.  
He made his way down the stairs and through the kitchen into the backyard. He sat down on the garden bench listening to the birds chirp and the water run across the rocks in Anunt Petunias fake pond she had Uncle Vernon put in.   
He was thouroughly enjoying himself when he went back to looking at the new neighbors house. He was startled once again when a girl his age walked out of the backdoor. She stopped shortly when she noticed him, and then continued to the bench swing. She sat down and opened the huge leather bound book she was holding. Harry was immediately reminded of Hermione. When he realized he had been staring, he went to watching the water run over the smooth rocks.   
After a few moments his curiosity got the better of him. He sneaked a sideways glance at the girl, but she was still engrossed in her book. For some reasson he was oddly curious about her. He looked over again and this time she looked up from her book at right at him. For a split second they're eyes locked, then a man stuck his head out of the backdoor.  
  
" Dinner's ready!" he called. The girl quickly looked away from Harry.  
  
" Coming Dad!" she called back, and without looking up, grabbed her book and walked off into the house.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: You likey?!?! I hope so. And if you don't, I'm going to revise the rest of it anyway. :o)  



End file.
